


Our Home

by bignastyshrek



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Happy, Other, friendly - Freeform, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek, Kathe, Elias, Citra, Zaph, and Arthur move into a mansion that's basically heaven on Earth. The mansion is complete with something everyone there will enjoy! The best part? There's plenty of room for other folks to move in!





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the story, other than Bignastyshrek. The other characters are OCs created by my friends. I don’t know if I got their personalities right but at least I tried. Also, the idea is owed to @Zysheep#1991 on Discord, who appears as Arthur in the story.

Bignastyshrek, Kathe, and a few other friends were sitting outside on park benches. They were currently waiting for a mansion to be built for them all to live in together, as they’ve all amassed huge amounts of wealth from their creative work.

“You think they’ll have it built soon, Kathe?” Shrek asked his huge pear-shaped fox friend, a frown forming on his face. “I understand it’s a huge mansion they’re trying to build, but they should have had this thing built a week ago.” He sunk down in his bench, his countenance low.

Kathe smiles and pats Shrek’s head. “It’s okay, nerd.” She continues petting his head, causing him to snuggle up to her huge belly and hug her. “You know what the toy fixer from Toy Story 2 said. You can’t rush art.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” The ahegao hoodie wearing human says as he continues to snuggle with Kathe, poking her outie belly button. “Hey, at least it’ll basically be paradise whenever it’s finished!” 

“I totally agree!” A red-haired skeleton named Elias joins the conversation. “First of all, the mansion will be huge. It can’t really be a mansion if it’s not huge.”

At that, a huge, mostly purple unicorn with flowing hair adds his spiel. “Yeah, and it’s gonna have huge hallways and high ceilings for inflated or otherwise huge folks, like me. HNNNNGG!!!” Grunting as he finishes, he flexes his bulging muscles.

“That’s right, Zaph.” In joins a pink cat named Citra, who comments what he’d want the mansion to have. “Comfy bedrooms for snuggling are a must!”

“Totally.” Adds a shy white rabbit known to the others as Arthur. “I can’t wait to see what they have in terms of music!”

“I’m sure we could go on and on about what the mansion’s going to have, but it won’t really do us any good until it’s actually built.” The human looks down once again, feeling like their whole conversation is worthless.

“Man, you’re such a downer Shrek.” The huge unicorn says, patting Shrek’s back. “You know what, why don’t we go walk over to the mansion to see if it’s built yet? Who knows, they might just have it finished.”

“I’m totally down.” The fox says, who is then joined by the skeleton, the cat, the rabbit, and lastly the human. “Come on, let’s take a walk!” With that, the squad decides to check and see if the mansion is built yet so they can start living their dream. To their joy, upon arriving at the site of the mansion, it is completely established!

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Shrek exclaims, hands to his head. “I thought it was going to take forever!”

“Hmph. Oh you of little faith.” Zaph comments, before the group runs in to check out all the rooms. Before even looking at the hallway, the squad sees a table with some visors on it. Putting them on, they notice they act as a heads-up display, giving basic information such as date and time. They track body motions too, so one could use their arm as a keyboard to message someone. One could also use any flat surface as a monitor to watch videos on the go. Arthur thinks about hiring someone to make games from the visors, such as a real-life Pokemon Go. As Zaph said beforehand, the hallways are huge and long, leading to several rooms. The first room the squad notices is the game room, and they know they’ve gotta check it out.

“Wow!” Elias comments excitedly, checking out the game room. “They’ve got gaming PCs for all of us! They even outfitted the desks with art of our characters!”

“I see they also outfitted the desks with our favorite peripherals. But look! If we ever get tired of PC, there’s a huge TV that’s outfitted with just about every console there is!” Citra adds.

“Looks like there’s also a VR set too, if we want to play VR games.” Zaph says, noticing the VR helmets.

“And a board game rack if we want to sit down and play some of those.” Shrek says as he sees some of his favorite titles listed.

“We can’t stop now, there’s so much more to explore in this mansion!” Says Arthur with a huge smile. They continue on the rest of the way and find a home theater, perfect for watching movies. It also features bed-like seats, which are perfect for snuggling with adorable fatties.

“This looks nice.” Shrek comments, thinking to himself. “I sure am hungry though. I’d kill for some chicken tenders.” At that moment, the group gets an idea of what room they should visit next: the dining room! Off they go, locating a table in the dining room and sitting down. Immediately a screen flips up, asking everyone what they want. The group is in awe at this, but they make their choices. Not even a minute later, the food is brought out by automated servants.

“Hello, call me The Butler.” One of the robots says, matter-of-factly. “If you need anything at all in this glorious mansion, do not hesitate to let me know.”

“Well, what all can you do for us?” Elias asks.

“We can send food or drinks to any room in the mansion, host special daily events for you all, and even try out recipes from online.” The Butler responds.

“Daily events?” Shrek is confused by that.

“Affirmative. I will host events from time to time as to maximize your joy from staying here. Examples: Laser Tag. Races. Parties.”

“Wow, so robots take our orders and bring us the food? And host special events?” Citra states. “And the food didn’t even take long at all!” Following that, the group starts eating their meals, finishing surprisingly quickly.

“Wow, that was a great meal, but I’m stuffed.” Shrek adds. “If only I had some red Hi C to wash this down with.” Immediately a robotic hand reaches down and hands him a glass of Hi C with no ice, just how he likes it. “Awesome! They’ve even got voice controls for every device here!”

The group also passes by a huge pool, complete with water slides and diving boards, but of course they can’t yet check it out because they’re not in swimming trunks. They notice free rubber rings and a lazy river too. There’s also a poolside bar they can visit while swimming, and another bar that’s close to the game room, far from the water. Out in the backyard, they come across a huge garden, fitted with beautiful flowers, lovely songbirds, and hedges in the shape of everyone present. The birds chirp adorably, causing Kathe to squeal with delight.

“Aww, they’re so CUTE!” She smiles, holding her finger up while a bird flies to rest on it. Moments later it flies off, but it was still quite a lovely experience for Kathe.

“Guys, look!” Elias says, pointing to a shed. “I checked in there; they have a laser tag kit out there, a few golf carts, and a BBQ set!”

“They’ve also got remote control vehicles and some tracks for riding.” Arthur notices, looking at the outdoor speakers too. “This just keeps getting better and better!”

“Hey, now that we’re outside, why don’t we check out the garage?” Kathe comments, and there they go. The group notices a large range of vehicles, with everything from Minis to Aston Martins. They even have go carts, quads and skateboards, as well as a limo, school bus, and several cars the group knows from pop culture, including a DeLorean that may or may not be able to time travel, a Warthog from Halo, and even a Battle Bus. The Butler shows up again, letting the group know that one can send the robots to get the limo ready for a good night out, or if they need to get to the airport, they can take the Aston Martin and get there in a jiffy.

“Well now, we’ve had quite an eventful day exploring the mansion. What do you say we check out our bedrooms?” Shrek asks, and everyone nods. Following that, everyone heads up to their individual bedrooms. Upon arrival, everyone notices that a selection of handheld consoles adorns the wall, such as 3DS and PS Vita. They also notice they all have merch of their characters, including a very professional looking poster, pins, shirts, hoodies, bags, and much more. The first thing Shrek notices when he walks in are the walls, complete with the consoles as well as posters and décor of things he loves, as well as what looks like he comfiest bed in the world. It features cushions on the headboard so one can sit up easily, AUX and Bluetooth speakers, shelves, wall plugins, a safe with a keypad, and a curved relaxing seat. There’s also a PC with a comfy chair, perfect for whatever they need.

He soon after enters a closet in his room that leads into a walk-in wardrobe, leading him to think that everyone’s bedroom is fitted with a wardrobe as such that fits whatever size they may be. He also notices several ahegao hoodies and other anime hoodies hung up in his closet, which makes him extremely happy. Furthermore, right next to the bed lies a small fridge filled with his favorite cold drinks and snacks, as well as a coffee maker, a few ready meals, and most importantly for Shrek, Double Stuffed Oreos, Cheez Its, blue Gatorade, and Hi C with no ice. Continuing, he notices an en suite bathroom, with a mirror that tells him things like date, time, weather, and other events going on today. Shrek notices a separate bath and shower, as well as a walk-in tub.

“Huh. Maybe everyone’s bedroom is filled with stuff they like.” Shrek says as he walks out of his room to meet the others, and shortly after Elias, Kathe, Zaph, Arthur, and Citra show themselves as well. 

“Ready to keep exploring?” Elias says as everyone else nods, following him down. The group notices a huge music, art, and film studio down the way.

“Check this out!” Zaph exclaims, signaling to the studio. “There’s tons of synth equipment and midi controllers at all the computers!”

“Hmm, a huge mixing desk, screen, great speakers and a room to record live performances!” Arthur comments as well to the huge unicorn. “I could totally use this for recording my songs!”

Meanwhile, Kathe, Citra, and Elias are checking out the art studio. “Guys, they have all the crafts we’d ever need in here!” She smiles, noticing the canvases, paints, pencils, etc. “They even have a digital art station!”

With that, the group meets up outside a film studio in the mansion. It would be perfect for recording footage and making it into a film. Further, they walk past a Nerf armory, which would be perfect for having Nerf wars around the mansion. The armory is also fitted with Roombas who clean up the darts and send them back to the armory, where they will then be reloaded back into the guns.

After a while of walking, Shrek steps in front of the squad, halting them as they stand confused. “Now, we’ve certainly seen a lot of rooms here today, but I put in a special request for one I wanted before we had this mansion built. I know exactly where it is.” He smiles with a sly grin. “Are you guys ready to see it?”

“Of course we are!” Kathe shouts, ready to see what it is he had in mind.

“Follow me, then!” He says as he leads a way through the mansion into a room filled with curtains.

“It’s just a bunch of curtains.” Arthur comments. 

“Not just curtains.” Shrek smiles as he lifts up a curtain to show his friends what’s behind it. On the other side of the curtain, there stands a portal with what appears to be Moomin’s house on the other side.

“Hey, that looks like Moomin’s house!” Elias notices.

“Exactly right, Elias! This is what I call the portal room. Ever wanted to cut a hole in your TV and go to your favorite cartoon world? Well, now you can, without cutting a hole in your TV!” Shrek smiles as he continues. “And it’s not just cartoon worlds. You can go wherever you want with this!”

“Nice addition, Shrek.” Arthur adds, smiling. “I think I saw a toy room on the way here. I’d like to check it out; sometimes you just want to play with Legos and Hot Wheels.” The group then heads to the toy room, quickly noticing the colorful walls and the numerous boxes of toys just waiting to be opened. It made everyone feel like a kid again. However, the group knows it’s getting late, so they head to a living room to sit down and just talk.

“Phew, this has to be the best day of my life.” Shrek says to his mansion friends. “I’m pretty sure half the rooms in this mansion aren’t even occupied.”

“Well, that’s the best part.” Elias says. “There’s plenty more room for our other creative friends, if they want to stay.”

“You’re right!” Shrek exclaims, turning to his friends. “I think I know a few guys who might want to move in.”

“I can’t wait to meet them.” Arthur comments.


	2. Commotions with Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays with potions they find in a room.

“So yeah, there’s still plenty of rooms in the mansion we haven’t even explored yet.” Shrek thinks out loud, rubbing his chin while talking to his friends. “How about before we turn in for the night, we check out just one more room?” He asks, and his friends nod in agreement.

“I think we can check out one more room.” Kathe says. “I’m sure there’s something we’d all enjoy, whatever it is!”

“How about we just walk around, and whatever the first room we pass by is, that’s the one we visit?” Elias comments. “I think that’s a fair idea.”

“Of course.” Shrek says. “How about… that one?” He continues as he points to a closed door very near to them. The group ventures to the door and opens it up, quite excited when they see what’s on the other side.

“No way!” Arthur exclaims, his jaw dropping nearly to the floor.

“Is this what I think it is?” Ponders Zaph in a masculine voice.

“I think it is!” Citra answers excitedly.

The group looks at the interior of the new room, immediately noticing a huge empty cauldron with a dispenser on the bottom. Clearly this must be a potion room! The beautiful, purple, silk curtains on the wall accentuates the mood for the room, and the colorful jars on tables give the group urges to try their hands at alchemy. On a table apart from the jars lies a huge tome, open to a page listing several potions the group could try making.

“Hey guys, check this out!” Elias shouts as he signals to the book. “We can make whatever potions we want with this!” With that, he quickly grabs a yellow jar, a red jar, and a blue jar and pours all three of them into the cauldron. A few moments later, the cauldron dispenses a corked vial of cloudy purple fluid. Elias picks it up, uncorks it, and splashes Arthur with it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Arthur is stunned and confused, covered in purple fluid. "Why'd you stain my clothes like that?" Luckily, the fluid doesn't leave a lasting mark on the clothes, so it doesn't cause stains. However, Arthur starts hearing a sound that sounds like water flowing. He also starts feeling… somewhat heavier. His belly starts expanding outward, the rest of his limbs start swelling, and his body starts filling up with water. Moments later, he rolls over on his belly as it's clear he's filled up with water. "Wow, look at me!" He smiles and pats his belly, shaking it around a bit. "A water inflation potion!"

“Wow, that looks awesome! Let me try!” Zaph says as he looks at the tome. In it he sees a recipe he’s interested in. He grabs a green jar, a red jar, and a white jar and pours them in the cauldron, and out comes a cloudy white vial. He drinks it up, licks his lips, and suddenly a sound similar to an air hose is heard. Zaph’s stomach begins getting bigger and feeling tighter. His belly starts expanding outwards and his arms and legs eventually begin sinking into his ripped body. However, instead of fat added to his body, it’s air. As he fills with more and more air his body becomes more and more rounded out, and eventually he is lifted off the ground, bobbing up and down. “Check it! I brewed an inflation potion!”

“My turn next!” Kathe shouts as she checks out what potion recipes exist in the vast knowledge of the tome. She takes a blue jar, a black jar and a white jar, pours them both in, and drinks the dark blue potion that is dispensed from the cauldron. Upon drinking, the mostly white fox starts turning a shade of blue, as a gurgling sound is heard from her belly.

“Hey, that must have been a blueberry potion!” Shrek says as he presses his head to her belly, starting to sink in. He listens to the gurgling of her belly as she turns blue and fills with juice.

“Heehee, that’s right, nerd.” Kathe smiles and pets his head as he keeps hugging her, and eventually she turns a dark shade of blue. However, her shape or size doesn’t change much as she’s already pear shaped.

“I’ll have to get you back for the potion you splashed me with, Elias.” Arthur says as he lugs his huge, fat, and jiggly body over to the book. He checks for a good potion to get fair play on the fat skeleton man, and he discovers a good one. Requiring a mix of yellow, green, and blue, Arthur mixes all those colored jars in the cauldron and receives a half-green, half-yellow vial that he splashes Elias with.

“Hey, no fair!” Elias grunts, before noticing his belly expand as his legs start to shrink into it. His torso, however, remains the same size, and he also notices his bottom half getting bigger as it seems to form together with his belly. “This feels pretty good too! I wonder if this is how Kathe feels all the time.”

“Haha! Got you good.” Arthur giggles as he sees what happened to Elias. “Glad you like the pear-shape potion, though. Suits you nicely.”

Shrek is a rather playful fellow too, so he has a good idea, at least he thinks so. He plans to do a trick on Citra, who isn’t transformed yet. He steps up to the tome and reads through it, finding an interesting potion he thinks Citra would like. He grabs a black, red, and green jar and mixes them in the cauldron, then quickly uncorks the potion and splashes Citra with it.

“Why did you do that?” Citra asks, upset and confused. However, the cat’s conversation is cut short, as she suddenly grows a sharp fang. In addition, her pink fur begins looking more and more unkempt. Her eyes begin to shift to a blood red color, and she lets out a howl.

“Werewolves are cool, right?” Shrek asks, as Citra turns into a werewolf.

“Yeah... just took some getting used to is all.” The cat responds, before standing next to the water-filled rabbit, the inflated unicorn, the blueberry fox, and the pear-shaped skeleton. “You know, we’ve all been transformed, Shrek. Now it’s your turn to have a taste.”

“Oh, of course. I’ll go through the book right now and-”

“Nu-uh-uh.” Zaph says, bobbing up and down in the air. “It’s gonna be a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? Fine...” He says, sitting down next to the blueberry fox, who ruffles his hair. A few moments later, Citra hands Shrek a mysterious phial. “Please don’t splash me with it, I’ll just drink it.” He says as he takes it from the werewolf. He drinks it rather quickly, finishing it in a short amount of time. “Hey, that wasn’t so bad. I can’t even notice a change.” He says, but clearly he spoke too soon. As he finishes his sentence, he begins wheezing as he starts to deflate and flatten on the ground. As moments pass, he sits on the floor as a perfectly round pancake of a human.

“Heehee! Look at you, Shrek. You’re a nerd pancake.” Kathe smiles as she starts poking his flat body gently.

“Yeah, I am.” He replies, not showing much emotion. “I kinda like it. It feels like there’s a lead blanket on me.”

“Now, it’s all great that we’re having fun, but how can we get back to normal?” Zaph questions. “I’ve had enough of being a balloon for now.”

“Hey, I think I see the solution!” Elias shouts as he looks at a jar, separate from the color jars used for making potions. “I think this should be the cancel potion. It resets all effects one has on them from drinking potions.” As he says that, he drinks some of it, and lo and behold, his pear body begins to shrink, causing the fat skeleton to return to his original form. “It tastes like milk.”

The rest of the group drinks the milk-flavored cancel potion, and back they transform into their regular forms. They walk out of the potion room, still happy from their experience they had there, as they go up to their respective bedrooms and get ready to turn in for the night.


End file.
